His immortal kiss
by HaliiGraceeMaee
Summary: After that night when Dracula burst into flames, She had a beautiful daughter named Anna. She had a extrodainary singing voice, so amazing it awoke him. It touched his heart, will Dracula fall inlove?
1. Prologe

When I was a young girl, my mother used to tell me stories of this monstrous been who has terrorized her, made her go completely mad. After she would tell me theses horrific tales, he would come to me in my dreams, come up behind me, kiss my neck tenderly he mesmerized me in every humanly possibly. He made my heart beet so fast I could hardly breath, with every glance into his eyes my heart would unfold. I had fallen in love with the devil himself, a complete monster, a treacherous been, nor he was non of these things in my eyes. In my eyes he was perfection, a work of art. Absolutely astounding. I had fallen in love with a complete . and total monster. I had fallen in love with Dracula..


	2. And the story begins

When I was a young girl, my mother used to tell me stories of this monstrous been who has terrorized her, made her go completely mad. After she would tell me theses horrific tales, he would come to me in my dreams, come up behind me, kiss my neck tenderly he mesmerized me in every humanly possibly. He made my heart beet so fast I could hardly breath, with every glance into his eyes my heart would unfold. I had fallen in love with the devil himself, a complete monster, a treacherous been, nor he was non of these things in my eyes. In my eyes he was perfection, a work of art. Absolutely astounding. I had fallen in love with a complete . and total monster. I had fallen in love with Dracula..

RING RING, the bell rang, I went and took my seat in Mr. Bradley's room. His class was always the most boring, talking with such a monotone voice made me want to shoot myself. Today was my 17'th birthday and to be honest , It just seemed like a normal day except the fact that perfect strangers were hugging me in the hallway which kinda freaked me out.

I was so tired, I hadn't slept that night, I kept having this recurring dream that this man, dressed in all black, pale white skin, dark hair, and piercing green eyes. I dreamt of him as a child, but nevermore. He always comes up behind me, kisses my neck and hand. And says some word's that were in some language that I had never heard.

All I wanted to so was sleep. He wasn't looking over at my side of the room so I just decided to sleep, I mean it was my birthday after all. I dosed off for about 15 minutes, but only to dream about him. This man, this thing, everything about him screamed danger. But I never listen, I walked up to him, and asked him who he was, all he said was Anna, and then half way smiled, then BAM! My teacher hit a ruler aginst my desk and before he could give me a good yell, the bell rang. I was getting the hell out of ther, so I got in my car and left.

I already knew what my mother was getting me for my birthday, a beautiful grand piano, I have played piano and sang since.. well as long as I can remember. She wasn't gonna be home for a hour or so, and all I wanted to do was get my hands on those keys. So I went looking.


	3. And the games begin

So after venturing through my house, i found nothing. Absolutely nothing. I completely gave up.

I decided to get my most favorite thing in the world, Kool-Aid. When i accidentally dropped the lid,I went chasing after it, the damn thing wouldn't stop rolling. When the son of a bitch stopped rolling I bent over to pick it up when my elbow hit something then this huge, i mean huge vault opened.

My immediate thought is," My piano has to down here I will be damned if it's not".

As i glimpsed down this gigantic staircase, which I couldn't even see the bottom. Despite every bone in my body told me not to go down there, I sill rushed down those stairs.

Everything was dark, but a bunch of candles were lit, that didn't exactly help me being freaked out. After what seemed like hours of walking down steps, I reached the bottom. And there is was, my very one grand piano. It was amazing in every single way, I ran over there as fast as my long legs could. I opened it and immediately after i sat down, my fingers hit the keys and I began to play, My voice just followed along right afterwords.

I gave it my everything, I sang with all the passion I ad ever had, I let it all out. I was so caught up in the moment I couldn't hear anything around me. I didn't see anything, nor did I want too, all i wanted to do was sing, sing til the day my heart pumped it's last pint of blood. I wanted to stay in this moment of time for forever.


End file.
